User talk:Dualage
Welcome! Hey there. We're excited to have World Link Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi, I have an idea about sprites. I think it would look better if we changed all background in sprites to white, instead of black or some other colour. What do you think about that? Seieki 15:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Seieki I meant transparent background, not white :) Seieki 16:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Seieki Nice to meet you. I'm new at this whole 'wikia' thing, but it seemed very interesting, and I would be lying if I said if I did not enjoy the game. While I'm not sure whether I'll be useful, but I will try my best to make strategies for frequently used EXs, LWs, Special forms, and Zs. I have some knowledge regarding Ev, Iv, natures, and all the values needed for metagames. I hope I can be of some use. Regirock21 05:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Also a newcomer to this wikia thing, but I'll mostly go over level up moves and TM/HM moves of the Boneka I catch then bump up to level 100 starting from level 1 (It's the method I know of right now to accurately find the moves and the level they're obtained at levelling up). It's a shame that I found out about this rom hack a bit too late for updates. Anyway, I hope to help out here often. Also, I might need some info about specifics like table size used when editing the wikia accurately. Regirock21, I think the format is message first, signature last... This needs clarification on the formatting, as it seems we're both newbies at this wikia editing thing. Kaiserdude 15:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Kaiserdude @ Kaiserdude Hello, and welcome to this wikia! If you want to know the HM/TMs and Moves of a Boneka, please use a program called YAPE (literally yet another pokemon editor). Also make sure to download an 'unedited header' version of World Link, which can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?2h42bw52dm1yyk6 You have to open this rom in YAPE and it will show you all the moves you need. When you make some edits to touhoudex entries, please make them look exactly like the first 30 entries in the Touhoudex - so that I won't have to edit your work. Simply go to CSanae's edit page (or any other Boneka with national dex number ranging from 1 to 30) and copy the source, then input new data of the boneka you're editing. You don't have to worry about adding sprites to the boneka, I'll do that in the future to keep consistency. Unfortunately, I have some university exams and RL things going on, so I won't be able to help much in the next 2 weeks. But I'll be back to editing this wiki eventually! If you have more questions about editing or anything else, please drop a line! Seieki 16:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick question about the TM 15 thing on the wikia... In the game, it displayed "Lunatic" as the attack, but the wikia says "Master Spark", and I was wondering whether this was a huge typo that was overlooked or not for World Link game... Is it because the original game was a rom hack of Touhoumon Puppet Play and the TM list was imported and untouched by the YAPE data, or was this something that was overlooked in all the edits thus far? Just asking this for clarification so I don't get confused in the future when making edits to the wikia. --Kaiserdude 16:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The YAPE lists it as Master Spark, but in the game it is Lunatic. Hmm, I think we should stick with 'Lunatic' instead of Master Spark. I'll correct the first 30 entries in national touhoudex in a few days, when I get finished with exams >_< Seieki 19:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it should definitely be Lunatic. The attackdex entry shows "Master Spark" as a user Special Attack reduction move as Lunatic is a Recharge, which seems to be more correct (As TM 15 was originally Hyper Beam, AKA a recharge move). The attackdex was made by me when I used a certain tool and extracted all the data, so more or less, it is 100% correct. Dualage 23:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) --- Hello, I'm rather new to this wikia, and I would like to ask if anyone is doing the NPC price page. I have already unlocked the Java merchant who sells everything, and I would like to make the page. May I ask if it is okay to do so? --- Also, would a list of merchant locations and items be useful? Lunarian Ace 07:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC)